


Can You Feel My Heart?

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff that I wrote with my female ocs 💜 [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Although White Hat saved her, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bonding, Dark stuff at times, Demon/Human Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Heartbeat, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by Music, Jade (female oc) deserves to have happiness and love in her life, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Harassment, Silence, Talking, Thinking, Touching, Warm, [slightly], eventually there will be a relationship, sad past, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart? Can you help the hopeless? Will you ache for me? Can you feel my heart? Can you feel my heart? I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all, the higher I get, the lower I'll sink. I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim. Can you feel my heart? Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart?'
Relationships: Clemencia (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Dr. Slug (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s) [one-sided attraction], White Hat (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), White Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stuff that I wrote with my female ocs 💜 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942369
Kudos: 2





	1. Darkness, Fading Feeling & Nice, Peaceful Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me? Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me? Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me? Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me? Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me? Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me? And all the people say. You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline. I think there's a flaw in my code. These voices won't leave me alone. Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold. Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me? Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me? Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me? And all the people say. You can't wake up, this is not a dream. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline. I think there's a flaw in my code. These voices won't leave me alone. Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold.'

It's night, dark and cold out, in that silence. 

Usually others would think it's creepy, although this human female in black thought differently. 

A dark haired girl was outside, standing there. She has black hair, green eyes, and white skin. This is Jade. 

Jade was thinking, deeply. Being in her thoughts, like always. She stared at nothing, silently. Then, after awhile it seemed like, she snapped out of it. She breathed quietly, hummed softly as she took something out of the pocket of her jeans. It's a small box of cigarettes. 

Her eyes shaded sapphire green, are faded, darkened a bit. Especially with how darker it was getting out, which made her heart feel colder. Like she thought her soul was. Her heartbeat wasn't calm yet still at a normal pace. 

Until she noticed a guy nearby, she tried to ignore him and started to take a cigarette out. 

'..he probably just wants a lighter or cigarette.' she thought, to herself. Thinking that way had calmed her nerves, but only slightly. Though she tries not to show it or any emotions really. In a second or two, she snaps out of these thoughts. 

She puts that cigarette in her mouth and lit this with a lighter she has. She smoked, calmly, for a bit. She watched everything as she looked around and observed her surroundings, keeping an eye out for anything strange after all. She kept herself calm, knowing that she was gonna head back inside soon enough. 

Each time that she blew out this smoke from her cigarette, she realized something. That the guy near her was watching every move she made, while he eyed her down. 

It was almost erie, it started to get her to feel weirded-out. She felt uncomfortable with this guy's presence alone. She didn't want to be here anymore. 

There was a minute or two of more quiet glances, then she finally finished her cigarette and puts it out on the ground. 

Jade moved, about to turn around to head back in, but before she could do this. She noticed another thing, that the guy was getting closer to her. Instead of leaving and walking away. 

She tensed at that. 

It was already too late to leave though. 

This guy walks to Jade and pinned her against that wall, starting to lift Jade's shirt. 

Jade held in a breath, feeling afraid. 

She didn't want this to happen, but that guy was stronger than her. She didn't fight back or struggle. She could do nothing, but let it happen. 

That guy has a grin, saying dirty things to her now. 

Jade ignored those words. She closed her eyes and resist the urge to cry. 

'This feeling..it's bitter..’ she thinks as well.

But nothing happened. 

Jade opened her eyes and saw another man grabbed him by the wrist, pulling that guy away from her. 

“You shouldn't be treating a woman like this. It's not right.” 

“Fuck off! And get away from me!” 

That guy who saved her, knocked this man out and dropped him to the ground. 

He walked over to her. “Miss, what's your name?” 

“It's Jade.” 

“Are you okay?” 

This guy was wearing fancy clothing, a white suit with a blue dress shirt. He also had a top hat of white on his head and there's a monocle on his left eye. 

He has white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. 

'He’s attractive..good looking..’ Jade also thought, to herself again now. She blushed, softened with a reddish shade. 

Jade lets out a breath she knew that she's been holding in. She relaxed slightly, around him. 

This guy seems different to her, having a nice and peaceful presence. Instead of a dark aura, like others.

Although she was snapping out of this thought when she remembered that he had asked her a question. 

Jade talked quietly. “I-I'm alright..” 

She gets off there (from where she had fallen onto that ground), as he stands with her. 

Jade falls upwards. She almost collapsed and fainted. 

That guy caught her in his arms. 

'His body.. It's cold? He smells so sweet..’ she is thinking, in a silent and quiet way. She takes in his scent, also that coldness, loving it already. 

“Can you walk?” This guy asked her. 

Jade heard his voice and snapped out of her thoughts once more. “I-I don't know..” 

This guy picked her up, into his arms. He carried her, walking away from there. 

Jade had another blush, but she lets him carry her. 

She loved this cold and dark night, with him. 

It was silently beautiful, peacefully nice. With that moonlight shining down on them. 

Jade was closing her eyes again, resting, as she puts her head on his chest. 

That guy didn't seem to mind it. 

Which was a relief to her and that she had been saved earlier. Jade was trying not to think about this. 

Jade didn't know where they are headed or where he is taking her, but all she knew was that she didn't want to leave his side. Strangely enough. 

After that thought, she was falling asleep against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, White Hat is in a human form as a disguise right now & I hope that you all enjoy reading this fanfic of mine 💙


	2. Safe & Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Momma never told me how to love. Daddy never told me how to feel. Momma never told me how to touch. Daddy never showed me how to heal. I walked alone, broken. Emotionally frozen. Getting it on. Getting it wrong. How do you love someone. Without getting hurt. How do you love someone. Without crawling in the dirt. So far in my life. Clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone. How do you love, how do you love someone. I was always the chosen child, the biggest scandal I became. They told me I'd never survive. But survival's my middle name. I walked alone, hoping. Just barely coping. Getting it on. Getting it wrong. How do you love someone. Without getting hurt. How do you love someone. Without crawling in the dirt. So far in my life. Clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone. How do you love, how do you love someone. It's hard to talk. To see what's deep inside. It's hard to tell the truth. When you've always lied. How do you love someone. Without getting hurt. How do you love someone. Without crawling in the dirt. So far in my life. Clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone. How do you love someone. And make it last. How do you love someone (love someone). Without tripping on the past. So far in my life. Clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone. How do you love, how do you love someone, someone.'

_ Jade had another blush, but she lets him carry her. She loved this cold and dark night, with him.  _

_ It was silently beautiful, peacefully nice. With that moonlight shining down on them.  _

_ Jade was closing her eyes again, resting, as she puts her head on his chest.  _

_ That guy didn't seem to mind it.  _

_ Which was a relief to her and that she had been saved earlier. Jade was trying not to think about this.  _

_ Jade didn't know where they are headed or where he is taking her, but all she knew was that she didn't want to leave his side. Strangely enough.  _

_ After that thought, she was falling asleep against him.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two hours later -**

Jade was awaking, in a silky bed. 

It's very warm. 

She also noticed that it has white blankets with blue sheets. 

“Oh, you're finally awake. That's good.” That same guy had said to her. 

Jade nods her head. “Yeah.” 

“I had a friend of mine, a doctor, look at you. He says you're fine, except for a few cuts and bruises that he bandaged.” 

Jade moved the blanket and saw that her legs had bandages wrapped around them. She also noticed that she was only in her bra and shorts, her shirt was gone. 

She looked at him. 

“..oh-! I forgot to tell you that I had to take off your shirt because it was ripped.. I'II get new clothes for you from Clementia. Sorry…” This guy also said, blushing a bit. 

Jade smiled at that now. “It's fine.” 

'He’s so adorable.’ she thought 

That guy nodded his head as well. 

There was a silence in this room. It's nice, also peaceful. 

This guy is so sweet, kind even.. 

Although Jade knew from all her life, no one does nice things for you without a catch or a twist. 

“So..” 

That guy stares at her, hearing Jade's voice again. 

“What do you want? Do you want to have sex with me? For all these kind things you're doing for me..” Jade said, as she talked silently yet loud enough for him to hear. 

This guy’s face was twisted in confused at first when he heard that, then his eyes widened as he blushed. He was frozen and didn't know what to say at this. 

Jade thought that she was right, as she gets closer to him and kissed his lips. She hummed softly, at this coldness. How strange.. 

That guy panicked, causing his top hat to fall. He pushed her away, gently. 

“J-Jade, I don't want that. I don't want anything in return. I saved and helped you, out of the kindness of my heart.” 

For some reason, Jade believed him, it sounded genuine to her. “Ok..” 

“..besides, if you knew what I really am.. You wouldn't want to have sexual contact with me.” 

“What are you? And what is your name? I haven't got it yet.” Jade replied at that, asking him this. She wondered what he meant by that. 

This guy was staring at her. He puts his top hat on again, touching the brim of it. He snaps his fingers and white smoke surrounded him. 

When it faded away and disappeared from around him, he looked different. 

He had gray skin, clawed fingers, his hair was gone (or she just couldn't see it). He still had blue eyes though. 

“I'm White Hat, an eldritch demon, Jade.” 

Jade was shocked, but she's not afraid of him. “A demon?” 

White Hat nods his head. 

“You don't seem like a demon." Jade told him. 

White Hat had a smile at that. 

“I'm sorry about earlier.” Jade was also saying to him, talking quietly now. 

“It's okay." White Hat tells her. "I'm gonna get you something to eat and some new clothes. I'II be right back.” he also said to Jade. 

“Alright.” Jade replied to him, nodding her head again. 

After that, White Hat leaves. 

Jade was alone and by herself now. She breathed as she looked around. Then, she was thinking. She was deep in her thoughts again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few minutes later -**

Eventually, White Hat came back with a bowl of warm soup and fresh clothes. 

White Hat puts both stuff down, those clothes on the end of that bed, and this soup on the nightstand. 

“Here. I hope you feel better and get some rest. You need to sleep.” 

Jade was silent, after a few seconds then she talked again. “Can I be alone for awhile?” 

“Of course, I'm across the hallway, if you need anything.” 

White Hat was standing at the door, about to open it. 

Until Jade stopped him, talking in a quiet voice like earlier. “W-Wait.. Thank you, for saving me, White Hat.” 

White Hat smiles at her. “It was no problem. Just remember this. You're safe here, no one will hurt you ever again. If you want to, you can stay or leave. It's your choice. I'II let you think about it. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Jade.” 

“Night, White Hat.” 

That eldritch demon smiled again. After that, he leaves, closing the door behind himself. 

Jade was breathing silently. 

She eats that soup. Then, she gets off there and goes into the bathroom.

Jade takes a warm bath. 

These bandages stayed on, thankfully. 

After awhile, she got out and dried off, also putting on her new clothes. 

She is wearing a white tank top with blue sweatpant shorts and blue leg-warmers. 

'Cute and stylist. That Clementia girl has a good taste in style.’ Jade thinks to herself. 

Jade walked back in. She gets into this bed. Under these soft and warm blankets. 

She thought about White Hat. He has a gentle presence and a kind-hearted soul. 

It's a nice feeling, calming, to be around him. 

Jade smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. Peacefully, for the first time in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out/posted tomorrow :)


	3. Another Day and Meeting Them, Others In This Mansion

_ Jade gets into this bed. Under these soft and warm blankets.  _

_ She thought about White Hat. He has a gentle presence and a kind-hearted soul.  _

_ It's a nice feeling, calming, to be around him.  _

_ Jade smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep again.  _

_ Peacefully, for the first time in years.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Next day -**

It is late in the afternoon now. 

Jade was looking around, everywhere in this mansion, since White Hat is letting her do that. 

Which she was glad about. 

She notices that white and blue aesthetic. She walked into another room. It's large, roomy and mostly white in there. It looked to be the lab. 

Then, she saw someone nearby, noticing him. 

A guy wearing a paperbag and goggles was there. He also had on a black lab coat and a long sleeved dark red sweater with black jeans, as well as red converse. 

He seemed to have noticed her now. 

Jade talked first, her stare on him. 

"Hey, you must be Dr. Slug, White Hat told me about you." 

"I figured he would, yeah that's me and you're Jade. I saw you yesterday, although you were still unconscious." 

Jade nodded at that. 

There was a silence between them, until she walked over to him. 

Dr. Slug didn't seem to mind her there, not being cold as he usually always is. He was trying to be 'nice', because of White Hat's suggestion to. 

He sighed softly, quietly even. He focused on that invention, this device in front of him. He does try to have a conversation with her though. 

“You know that White Hat is a very good person. There's not a lot of those around. It's especially strange considering he's a demon. Although I don't mind.” 

“Yeah, I don't mind either. I like how nice he is.” Jade said to him. 

Slug stares at that raven black haired girl. “Jade, you know that he really cares, for all of us here. It wasn't just you, a long time ago, he saved me as well. I would've died, if it wasn't for him. I hate to admit it, but I owe my life to him.” he says to her. 

He looked away, sighing silently again, at the end. 

Jenna smiled at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**After awhile -**

It was evening now, eventually. 

Jade had headed over to White Hat's office, walking there. She talked to him again. 

She had asked White Hat if she could be his maid, cooking and cleaning for him, in exchange for his kindness. 

White Hat reassured her that she didn't have to. 

But she told him that she wanted to and he agreed to let her do it. 

After that, Jade walks out as she smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jade walked, heading to her room again. 

Until another female with blue, purplish hair and a pastel outfit stopped her. 

Jade knew that this was Clementia, from what White Hat had told her. 

She listened as the other girl tells her that she overheard them. She pulled her into another room (which was Clementia's). 

Clementia gives a maid outfit to Jade, while they are in there. 

Jade puts it on for her now. 

“Oh, it's a little bit too small for you. I'm sorry.” Clementia said 

“Don't be sorry. It's just a little bit short at the end. I love it.” Jade replied at that, with a slight smile. 

“It's so cute on you!” Clementia exclaimed happily. She hugs her. 

Jade smiles at her. 

Clementia pulled away, saying something else. “I bet that our boss, White Hat will love it as well..” 

Jade blushed in a reddish shade, staying quiet for a bit. 

Thankfully, Clementia didn't say anything about it or hadn't teased her, if she already knew. 


	4. Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Late at night, I could hear the crying. I hear it all, trying to fall asleep. When all the love around you is dying. How do you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away? How can I save.. A fallen angel, in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far. Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight. Fallen angel. You do it all for my own protection. You make me feel like I'll be okay. Still I have so many questions. How do you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long?  
> How can I take the pain away? How can I save.. A fallen angel, in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far. Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight. Fallen angel. You don't have to be alone. Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight. I was right beside you. When you went to hell and back again. I was right beside you. When you went to hell and back again. And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel. A fallen angel, in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far. Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight. Fallen angel. You don't have to be alone. Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight. Fallen angel.'

**Two days later -**

White Hat has some clients, two heroes over to his mansion. 

Although what he didn't know was that these guys are sexually harassing Jade, calling her names and touching her without consent. 

'Bitter..’ Jenna thought, feeling what she felt on that night her and White Hat met. 

Jade didn't want it, any of that. She hides in the kitchen, getting water for them, slowly. 

She was thinking again. 'What White Hat said a few days ago..maybe I should.. No, I shouldn't tell him. I can't bother him with such things, not after what I did. I'II handle this on my own..’ she also thought to herself. 

Jade snaps out of it and walked over to them. She faked a smile to White Hat. 

But Dr. Slug sensed that something was wrong. 

That harassment kept going. 

Slug noticed it and protected Jade then. He grabbed one of those guys’ wrists, almost breaking it. 

He grabs the other guy by his neck as well. He dragged both guys and threw them out. He locked that door too. 

White Hat walked over to him, wanting to know what's wrong. 

Slug explained everything to him. 

Jade couldn't take it anymore and falls down. To the ground, onto her knees. She started crying. 

White Hat leaned over and kneeled down. 

He sat down in front of her. He pulled Jade into his arms, in a hug. He had a look of protectiveness in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry that I didn't protect you this time, Jade..” he said to her, with sadness for not being there. 

Jade also wrapped her arms around him, tightly. “I-It's okay.” 

“It's not, but I'II make sure it's really okay. Everything will be alright.” White Hat replied at that. 

Jade nodded her head, with a small smile now. 

Eventually, White Hat pulls apart from that embrace and he wiped her tears away, gently again. 

Slug had a slight smile as well. Now anyway, even if it wasn't seen by the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, although I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway 💙💜 ♡


	5. That Closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You're the first face that I see. And the last thing I think about. You're the reason that I'm alive. You're what I can't live without. You're what I can't live without. You never give up. When I'm falling apart. Your arms are always open wide. And you're quick to forgive. When I make a mistake. You love me in the blink of an eye. I don't deserve your love. But you give it to me anyway. Can't get enough. You're everything I need. And when I walk away. You take off running and come right after me. It's what you do. And I don't deserve you. You're the light inside my eyes. You give me a reason to keep trying. You give me more than I could dream. Your heart is gold and how am I the one. That you've chosen to love. I still can't believe that you're right next to me. After all that I've done. I don't deserve your love. But you give it to me anyway. Can't get enough. You're everything I need. And when I walk away. You take off running and come right after me. It's what you do. And I don't deserve you.'

**That night, later in this day now -**

They are in her room again, sat down on the bed. 

White Hat made sure that she was okay, especially after what happened earlier. 

Which she was. 

Jade felt better already with him around. She feels comfortable with him, calm and safe. With just his peaceful presence alone. 

She started to tell him something about her. She was feeling alright enough to say some of her past to him. 

“That night you had saved me, I did that to you, because that's how I've survived these last few years. I was alone. Others who gave me kindness, they always wanted something in return, usually it was sex.. That's why, when you were nice to me, I-I thought that you..” 

Her voice was quiet, very silent, as she talked. 

She cried now, tears falling down from her eyes. 

White Hat still heard what she said. He pulled her over and wrapped his arms around Jade. He holds her close. He comforted Jade. 

Jade lets him do that, she appreciated when White Hat was comforting her. She leaned against him, calmly, and she stayed there in his arms. She takes in his coldness and scent, which she loved both of that from him. Strangely enough. 

She breathed, quietly and softly. She also hummed silently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, they pull apart from each other. 

Jade already missed that cold yet nice feeling from him. 

White Hat felt the same way, missing this warm touch from her. He actually was loving it. He blushed at his thoughts and snapped out of it. Out of that thinking. 

Then, he looked at Jade as he kept his stare on her now. 

“I'II always protect you, Jade. I have these strange feelings for you. I've never felt like this before..” White Hat said to her. He told Jade the truth. He confessed his true thoughts to her. 

Jade was quiet again. She just leans in, kissing him like last time. It was affectionate and loving, sweetly passionate. 

White Hat had a smile in that kiss, also blushing a bit. Although he feels slightly happy as well. 

When they pulled away a second time, he saw something.

Jade was noticing this too. 

White Hat noticed that Jade also blushed, slightly deeply. A reddish shade, while his blush was tinted with blue. 

Jade smiled warmly. She stared silently at him. “I love you, White Hat.” 

“I-I love you too, Jade.” White Hat replied at that, shyly and quietly, although he was still smiling as well. He was staring at her, full of love and affection. 

This eldritch demon felt happiness in his heart, as he snuggled her close. 

White Hat pulls her closer into his arms again. He was holding Jade now, as they cuddled. He listened to her heartbeat and calm breathing. He was feeling Jade's warmth, with another smile. 

After that, they fall asleep together, eventually. In a peacefully, soft way. They're nuzzled against each other, as they slept for the rest of this nice night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Thanks for reading this Fanfiction of mine :)


End file.
